1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional digital single lens reflex cameras are known having multiple display members such as a back face display member for displaying a captured image and so forth, and an upper face display member for displaying the setting information with respect to the camera such as the shutter speed, the aperture value, etc. However, such an arrangement including multiple display members leads to difficulty in providing a camera with a small size or at a reduced cost. In order to solve the aforementioned problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-254302 discloses a digital camera which displays both a moving image and the camera information on a single display unit in a superimposed manner.
However, with the digital camera disclosed in the aforementioned publication, a moving image and the camera information are displayed in a superimposed form, leading to a problem of difficulty in ascertaining both the image and the information.